This invention concerns improvements in or relating to lighting systems. This invention has particular, but not exclusive, application to passenger transport vehicles (PTVs) such as aircraft, trains, buses and coaches. More especially, the invention is concerned with aircraft cabin lighting systems and parts and fittings for such lighting systems.